Confessions
by hunyumstan
Summary: A Swan Queen one-shot I felt like writing.


She grabbed her hand tugged her into the room. Regina slammed the door shut and pulled Emma against her.

"What are you even –" Emmas words were drowned by the pressure of Reginas lips. Reginas fingers traced the shape of her sides in a continuous motion. Regina shivered as Emmas hands brushed the skin of her shoulders. Regina tightened her grip on Emmas hips, and Emmas fingers entwined into her hair.

For a few silent minutes nothing happened in the room but them - their energy, their passion, and their love. Reginas fingers slipped inside her shirt and excruciatingly slowly started to make its way up. Emma loosened her grip on the hair as she stopped Reginas hands from getting any further.

"No stop. Stop this Regina. We need to talk first." Regina pulled her closer and pressed her lips to Emmas forehead.

"We will, soon enough. I promise." The heats of the whisper send a chill down Emmas spine.

"No now. We have been avoiding this for too long. Please. Henry needs to know this. All this sneaking around, lying to our son – it's all wrong." Regina straightened, all the while not letting Emma go. She stared into her face, into those blue eyes of her. For a long moment they just gazed upon each other's face, longing for anything more than just talks.

Regina let go off her. "Fine then." She said in an irritated tone as she walked backwards towards her bed, making sure her gaze does not shift from Emmas. "What is it that you want me to do now?" She lay on the bed still staring at her.

"Oh don't be like that now." Emma followed and lay down beside Regina, facing her, drinking in the aura of the person beside. "I am not asking you to lay down your life for me." Her fingers traced patterns at the bare of Reginas hips. "Wait a second." And now Emma's tone turned into annoyance. "What do you mean by _now_? What have I asked you to do before?"

"Oh don't be so naïve, love" Regina got up jerking Emma's hand away as Emma donned the same posture. "Don't look me like that. You very well know what you have done before!" Her voice had turned as cold as her previous self. These moments scared Emma. Regina was the toughest person she had ever known, yet she was helpless in love.

"Regina –" Emma placed a light hand on her shoulder as she sighed her name.

Regina got a hold of Emma's hand and held it tight. "Don't say my name. Don't say it like that. I was happy before, happy to be the person that I was, happy with Henry, and you just screwed it over. I asked you to leave, but you didn't. I asked you to let me go, but you didn't. I asked you to not love me, but damn you, you _just did not listen._" Regina's nails dug in a bit harder with every passing second but Emma did not wince nor showed any sign of pain. "And look at me now. LOOK AT ME! I have lost my identity, all because of _you._"

Emma planted a light kiss on the tip of her nose. She placed her free hand on Regina's bright red and wet cheek. Regardless of all that was said before, Regina eased into her hand as Emma wiped a tear with her thumb. "Why do you say these things? You are happy, you are loved and you are still _you."_

"Am I really?" Her fingers changed course and they twined in with Emma's.

"Yes, yes you are. And never for one second ever doubt it or let anyone else do it, not even me. And even if you do, I want you to come straight to me. Promise me?"

"I promise." A smile sketched around Regina's lips and she kissed the palm of her hand. "I promise. But I can't do it, I can't do this to him."

"There is nothing wrong in this. And Henry will understand. He is a smart kid."

"You don't get it Emma. He will hate me even more. He will think I would have taken you away from him. I know he doesn't love me as much as I would want him to, but how much ever it is right now, I can't lose it." Sometimes it mesmerized Emma to see her so scared. It was so very unlike her. But she understood it, because she was just like her - scared and in love. It showed that she is only human. For that reason, she fell in love with her. For that reason, she loved her the most.

"And you won't. He won't hate you. He will love you even more. If I love you, then he will too. He will see the woman that I see, and know that you have changed for the best, _his_ best."

"But – wait, oh my God, your hand is bleeding." The blood from Emma's hand glistened on Reginas palm. "I am sorry," Regina kissed the scar on Emmas hand "sorry," she whispered over and over again as she kissed each and every scar.

Emma let out a small laugh. She cupped Regina's face and kissed her some more. She could feel Regina smile through the kiss and it filled her heart with joy. Their lips parted momentarily to catch a breath. This time when Emma did not stop Reginas as her hands slipped her shirt away and stroked her skin. Emma popped open the buttons of Reginas shirt and trailed her fingers along her spine.

Regina pushed Emma down onto the bed, exposing the slenderness of her neck. She kissed the white collar of her neck with as much passion as humanely possible, tasting and teasing her way down.

"Wait." Emma spoke through heaving breaths. "You didn't give me an answer."

Regina propped herself on her elbows as she looked at her with a smile on her face. She kissed Emmas forehead softly, brushing her hair from her face.

"One thing at a time Miss Swann."


End file.
